Siblings we are Siblings we'll be!
by Angel7811
Summary: Hlo guys. This story includes oc. Plz r n r. And *bashers* stay away
1. Chapter 1

**Hlo guys I'm back but this time Its daya's lover plot. Its written mostly by her i just added some parts and edited it.I hope u guys like it. This includes oc so plz bashers stay away. I don't want any kind of bashing on this story.**

 **and guys in this diya and Kavya are twins. Diya is 5 min older than kavya**

* * *

 **written by Daya's lover**

 **edited by angel7811**

* * *

It is 8:00am in the morning and all the CID officers were present there in the beauro. All of them were making fun of each other and ACP sir and Dr. Salunke were in ACP sir's cabin. Suddenly the door open and two girls in their 30's enter in the beauro

that got everyone's attention but the girls straightly went to ACP sir's cabin. The CID officers were surprised by the girls Behaviour. After some time ACP sir, Dr. Salunke and the girls came out of ACP sir's cabin. Daya was shocked to see the girls. ACP sir started introducing the girls to everyone but when it came to Daya, girl 1 cutter ACP sis and said:

Girl 1 - Sir, who don't know this guy. He is Senior Inspector Daya. He is famous for his slap, breaking doors and friendship with Abhijeet sir. (said in teasing and hated way)

Everyone was shocked to see the way the girl 1 said about Daya. Daya was very hurt the way the girl told about him. He was feeling like hell. Abhijeet, Shreya and Tarika did not like the way the new officer told about Daya. They got a bad impression of that girl. Then girl 2 said to Girl 1

Girl 2 - Diya, this is not a good way to say about our senior

When girl 2 said senior she looked at Daya in sorry eyes which was noticed by everyone but nobody said anything about it.

After that suddenly the phone rings so Abhijeet attended the call and after the phone call he said:

Abhijeet - Sir, we have got a case.

In the evening the case got over and during the case Diya got a bullet injury on her right hand but she didn't care about it and finish her file work without having lunch which was hurting Daya and the girl 2.

The girl 2 can understand how much Daya is getting hurt by Diya's behaviour and hateness for him. That was because Diya was talking to everyone but she did not talk to Daya and Diya was always calling Daya as sir.

At 8pm the girl 2 told everyone that tomorrow she and Diya are keeping a small party at their home and they are invited them.

Girl 2:hahaha Pankaj your jokes are amazing but I wanna make an announcement

nikhil: ya Ya Kavya go ahead

Kavya: actually we are hosting a small party at our house tomorrow and I want all of you to come

abhi: ya sure we'll all come

Kavya: with your family sir plz

abhi: ya ya ofcource

Then Kavya gives their home address to everyone and said bye to everyone and she drags Diya to their bikes and went to their home.

When they reached home kavya was very angry on Diyaa the way she talked to daya and behavior with Daya so she ask

Kavya- Diya, was that the way to talk to Daya? Why did you talked like that?

Diya said coldly:

Diya - Daya sir is nothing to me. Now go to your room and fresh up and lets have dinner and sleep. Tomorrow we have to go to beauro and when we come home we have a party to arrange.

After saying that she went to her room and got fresh up and made dinner for both of them. After dinner Diya and kavya went to their respective rooms and went to sleep.  
The next day, Diya and Kavya went to beauro

kavya was having fun and Diya was working continuesly without any break which was hurting Daya alot. In the evening girl 2 gave the timing to the CID team for the party.

After that they went to home to arrange for the party. When all the arrangements are done. They went to get ready. By 7 everyone started to come. Dareya and Abhirka were the last to come.

When Abhirka and Dareya came with their children. Diya was happy to see Daya with his own family. Kavya invited them to come inside.

Kavya: Welcome sir plz come inside

They all assembled in the drawing room

freddy: Guys lets play something

kevin: han sir lets play

Purvi: but what should we play

Ishita: lets play truth and dare

they started first it stopped at freddy and nikhil had to give him a dare or ask a truth

Freddy: i choose truth

nikhil: ok so did manisha bhabi had you wash the utensils yesterday because u forget to get the stuff she asked you for

freddy: this is not a question ask something else

kevin: come on sir ans

freddy feeLing embarresed

freddy: yes...

Everybody laughed at this

they had a lot of fun then kavya suggested they should play tambola.

Kavya: lets play tambola now

abhijeet: ya good idea

They all had fun until 9pm. Diya called everyone for dinner.

When everyone was going to dinner table the whole CID team and kids was shocked to see a photo. Daya see the same photo and smiled and went to dinner table.

* * *

 **So this is the first chappy. I hope u all like it. Plz R n R**

 **Yours**

 **daya's lover and angel7811**


	2. Chapter 2

**hlo guys here is the next chapter. Plz R n R.**

* * *

Daya entered the dinner table with a smile which is noticed by Diya. She started to think about why daya is smiling. Kavya can understand Daya's smile and Diya's confused face.

The CID team enter the dinner table and they see Diya's confused face and Daya and Kavya's smiling was bothering them but they did not ask anything to Kavya, Diya or Daya.

They started to have dinner and talking about something else. Kavya was sitting beside Daya and also having dinner with the team but Diya was stubborn that she will have dinner after but Kavya was more stubborn than Diya. So ACP sir said

ACP sir - Come on Diya, come and have dinner with us.

Diya - No, sir. I will have dinner afterwards because I am not hungry right now.

Kavya - Di, this is unfair. What ever you say I accept. Right? then why can't you accept my request?

Diya - It's not that I don't want to have dinner with you all. It's just that that If I also start to have dinner with you all then who will serve food for everyone.

Dr. Salunke - Diya we will take whatever we need so just sit with us and have your dinner with us.

Before Diya can say anything Kavya start

Kavya - Now what Salunke sir said is right and if you don't have your dinner right now then how will you take your medicines then how will the bullet wound heal soon.

Diya without opinion said

Diya - Ok I will eat my dadi maa, so stup your mouth up and have your dinner.

Kavya made face and starts to have her dinner again without any argument with her elder sister. Daya was enjoying his little sisters fight with a continuous smile. Everyone was having dinner, suddenly Diya start to cough very badly because some of the food got stuck in her throat, Daya immediately got up and went near Diya and gave her a glass of water. Kavya was smiling thinking that even now also bhaiya has love and care for Diya, like he did before his marriage and the fight. The CID team was quite to see Daya getting panicked like this for Diya and Kavya's smile.

ACP sir thought that he has to ask them about their relationship in front of the team. After dinner the CID team talked for an hour and went to their houses. Diya saw what made Daya to smile and CID team to get confuse. after seeing the photo she got sad and had tears and went to kitchen to clean it. Diya and Kavya was cleaning the kitchen and the house a little bit. After Kavya made 2 cups of coffee and went to Diya's room because she knows her di perfectly just like Daya but Daya knows her better even better than how much diya knows about herself. Diya was lost in her past days with her brother who loved or still loves her the same till now. Kavya was hurt to see her di like that. Kavya called Diya

Kavya - Di!

Diya wiped her tears so that Kavya could not see her crying but her bad luck Kavya saw Diya wiping her tears but she did not say anything because she knew the reason behind Diya's tears. Kavya has seen those tears after Diya and Daya's fight with each other. Kavya give a coffee cup to Diya and sit beside her di.

Kavya - Are you thinking about bhaiya?

Diya - No, why should I think about Daya sir. (lying to Kavya)

Kavya got angry and said

Kavya - Stop calling bhaiya as SIR! ( said in anger)

Diya was quite because she knows what she is doing is wrong. Diya said in calm voice

Diya - I will try. And I will try to find a solution for the misunderstanding between me and Daya.

Kavya just hug Diya. After few minutes they seperated from the hug and have their coffee silently and went to bed for sleep.

Here in Dareya's room

Daya was very quiet than usual. Shreya can understand the situation of Daya so she was quite too. After few minutes Shreya went to sleep and daya was just laying beside her with open eyes and thinking about what he did and said in the past. Was it right or wrong?

. Daya's heart says what he did was wrong but his mind says what he did was right. Daya just need to be with his younger sisters which his parents gave to him before they died. He was feeling unhappy about the decisions he took in the past. While thinking all this Daya went to sleep.

In Abhirika's room.

Abhijeet I can't believe what we just saw in Diya and Kavya's house. How can Daya can hide this big thing from us.

Abhijeet - That is true Tarika but don't worry everything will be fine soon.

Tarika - I wish the same.

They went to bed.

In kids room

ananya(Dareya's daughter) - I can't believe that papa never told us about them.

tushar(Abhirika's son)- Stop worrying guys, if chota papa hides something then there should be some reason.

harshit(Dareya's son) - I agree with bhaiya.

Tia(Abhirika's daughter) - okay. Let's go to sleep.

They agreed with her. So they went to sleep.

The next day

The whole CID team was present in the beauro and thinking about the photo which they saw in Diya's and Kavya's house. ACP sir called everyone and ask about the photo to Kavya and Diya! Diya was quite and Kavya was quite too.

Then Diya without answering the question went out of the beauro with tears and Kavya tried to stop her but Daya stopped Kavya and said to let Diya go because he knows where Diya will go. Kavya agreed with Daya's words

* * *

 **so how is it? Plz tell by reviewing plz review**

 **yours**

 **daya's lover and angel7811**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hlo guys here is the next chappy.**

* * *

After Diya went out of the beauro with tears. Daya knows where Diya was going so he let her go. Kavya tried to stop but Daya holds Kavya's hand and said

Daya - Kavya let Diya go she needs some time to get comfortable

Kavya - But bhaiya... (got cut by Daya)

Daya - She is going to beach to calm herself.

ACP sir told Vivek to track Diya's mobile and Daya was right Diya was at beach. Then everyone looked at Daya and Kavya for explanation. Daya told everyone to sit so they did what Daya said them to do. Daya started as

Daya - Actually I don't know how to say this to you all and afterwards you guys come to know the truth, how you will all react for the truth.

Dr. Salunke - Daya say us what is the truth!

Daya see Kavya and she just nod her head 'yes' and Daya started to say that

Daya - Sir, Diya and Kavya are my younger twin sisters.

Everybody in the beauro were hell shock for what Daya said now and said

Everyone - WHAT?

Daya - Yes.

Abhijeet - Daya, why did you never told any of us that you have twin sisters?

Kavya - It was bhaiya's wish to not tell anyone

Kevin - But why?

Daya - I didn't want my sisters to get in any trouble.

Tarika - OK. Then why Diya is talking to you like that?

Mystery voice - That is because Daya and Diya had a fight in their past life and because of that they never talked again or meet each other again after that fight.

Everyone see the entrance of the beauro and Kavya and Kevin got shocked to see that person and said

Kavya and Kevin together - JAI!

Kavya got another shock that Kevin also knows Jai.

Jai - Kavya where is Diya?

Kavya - She has gone to beach.

Jai introducted himself and went to beach to bring Diya back to the beauro.

Kevin - How do you know Jai?

Kavya - Diya and I went to a mission in Canada in that we met Jai. He was one month senior to us. How do you know Jai?

Kevin - Jai was my school friend.

ACP sir - OK. Leave that now Daya why and diya are flighting?

* * *

 **plz review guys plz review**

 **yours**

 **daya's lover and angel7811**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hlo guys I'm back.**

* * *

Daya - Sir, Diya wanted to join CID but I did not want her or Kavya to join CID!

Tasha - Why sir?

Daya - I don't want my younger sisters to get into any problem because I promised my parents but Diya was stubborn that she and Kavya want to join CID.

abhi- Ohhhh so that's the reason

daya- ya

While we were arguing, I got very angry that I slapped Diya very hard that she got hurt on her head and she got unconscious. After that incident Diya never talked to me.

Everyone was shocked that Daya slapped Diya. Daya was feeling guilty that he slapped Diya. Shreya ask

Shreya - So that is why she has stitches on her head

Kavya - Yes!

and that's why she doesn't talk to bhaiya

ACP sir - What promise did you made to your parents?

Daya - I promise my parents that Diya or Kavya won't join police no matter what because my father was a police officer.

nikhil- but why sir? I mean if he was himself in police then why doesn't he want his daughters to be in police?

daya-My family died because of a criminal called Ballu who was a contract killer and he use to sell girls to foreign countries. my dad was handling the case but Ballu came to know that my dad was handling the case so he tried to threaten us but dad was firm that he will send Ballu to jail but Ballu came to know that my dad was not withdrawing the case.

shreya- so he killed your family right?

daya- yes Ballu killed my family in front of our eyes so because of that I promise my mother that I won't let my sisters to join police but what can I do sir, I was just 14 years old and having 2 younger sisters and without parents and it was very hard for me until. I got job in CID. Til now I am searching for Ballu for my family's justice.

acp- ur right daya ur were really small to unders and all this

abhi- but don't worry daya everything will be fine we'll find that ballu and make everything fine between u and diya

daya- I hope everything gets fine abhi

abhi- it will don't worry

freddy- ya sir we are all with you

daya- thx sir and all of you

Pankaj- sir why are you saying thx?

purvi- Han sir we are family

Everyone was feeling hurt and sorry for Daya, Diya and Kavya.

Here at the beach. Diya was crying for her parents. Jai hugs Diya from back and kiss her on her neck. Diya hugs Jai immediately and cry until she calm down. Jai was rubbing her back an d kiss her on her head and said

Jai - Diya calm down everything will be alright.

Diya calm down and ask

Diya -Why you didn't say me that you are coming!

Jai - I wanted to give suprise but when I came to known that you are here I immediately came here for my jaan.

Diya smile and said

Diya - Let us go to beauro right now

Jai - ok!

the went to their car

When they reached the beauro. Diya and Jai went inside the beauro and see Daya was crying for his parents and for Diya. Kavya was crying too but hugging Daya. Diya start to feel jealous and was about to go out of the beauro but Jai stop her and said

Jai - Diya, he needs you. He needs your support and care and hug of your right now.

* * *

 **so how was it? Plz review**

 **yours Daya's lover and angel7811**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter Guys. I hope u like it.**

* * *

Diya went to Daya and hugs him from back. Kavya let go of Daya and see her sis hugging her bro very tightly and crying. Daya hold Diya's hand and turn to make her come im front of him so that he can see Diya's face.

When Diya came in front she immediately hugs him very tightly and started crying. Everyone was happy to see Diya was hugging daya. Diya was crying very hard so Daya was trying to calm her down became he knows that until he never says to stop, Diya never use to stop. Daya said

Daya - Diya stop crying. Please stop crying, you know Na I hate when you and Kavya cry!

Diya - Sorry Bhaiya, sorry for whatever I did to you. Mainly sorry for misbehaving with you. I always hurted you without knowing how much it can hurt you! I love you BHAIYA, I love so much that I can't say it Daya. You never use to hurt us it was mainly me. Please if you can please forgive me please!

Daya had tears in his eyes and kiss Diya on her head and hugs her and said

Daya - No Diya, you never hurt me it is just the time for us was bad. Now please stop crying I can't see you like this

Diya - I am very bad behen for you. I always never understand you after mom and dad's died.

Daya - Diya you are not a bad behen for me because no one can understand me like you like you always do.

Diya - Really? (With innocent face)

Daya - Yes pagal! (Said with a smile)

Diya - I love mere bade Daya bhaiya.

Daya - I love too meri chote Diya behen! Now please give me you lovely and sweetly smile.

Diya smiles seeing Diya happy everyone gets happy and tears of happiness in their eyes.

Kavya with fake anger said

Kavya - I hate you both, you both always forget me, go I will never talk with you both

Daya smile and see Diya with mischief eyes and Diya get his plan and in return she just smile. Daya said

Daya - No problem with me and Diya. Now we are together so we don't need you anymore

Kavya - What? (In total shock and see Diya and said) DI!

Diya - I accept with Daya!

kavya: how can u guys leave me?

Kavya got sad. Daya can't see her sad and said

Daya - Oohh, drama queen stop making drama, come here to us

Kavya runs and hugs Diya and Daya. Kavya ask

Kavya - You both were playing with me right?

Daya and Diya together - Yes! We love you Kavya

Kavya - I love you both!

shreya: and what about me?

diya: come on bhabi

daya: right now Kavya was doing drama and now her bhabi

shreya: daya!

They all hugged

abhi: so if u guys are over with you family love can we plz get back to work

daya: ya ya boss

just then the phone rang. Freddy picked it up

freddy: Hlo CID mumbai

.

freddy: where?

.

freddy: ok who r u?

.

freddy: ok we'll be there don't let anyone touch it

.

he cuts the call

ACP: whose call was it?

freddy: sir it was a guy named ram. There is a corpse found near beach

they all went to the crime spot and like this their day was busy.

* * *

 **plz review**

 **and JB'S SD: I'm Sholly I hugged daya hehe I promise aage se aapko hi hug karungi**

 **yours**

 **angel7811**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hlo guys here is the next update**

* * *

After the case finished the CID team went for lunch. Diya was sitting beside Daya with tired face, Jai was sitting beside Kevin and Jai was starring at Diya continuously which Days and Shreya noticed but didn't show it. Kavya was making fun of Pankaj, ACP sir and Salunke sir were talking about a case.

Everybody order lunch, as their wish because Daya was paying for lunch as a treat. Everyone were having lunch and talking too. Suddenly Abhijeet ask

Abhijee - Jai, do you have any girlfriend?

Diya coughs very badly which Jai see and said

Jai - No, sir! I don't have a girlfriend. (With a smile)

Kevin - Why are you lying Jai, you said you have most pretties girlfriend.

Freddy - JAI SIR!

Jai - No, Freddy. Kevin is lying.

kevin: I'm not lying sir

Tarika - Kevin you say the truth, I think Jai is shy to say about his gf (teasing way)

Diya and Kavya start to escape from CID team team noticing team noticing which they succeeded but after Daya come to know the truth they are dead. So Kevin said

Kevin - I and Jai have twin gf

Purvi -meaning?

Kevin - Meaning, We both date a gf who are twins

Shreya - WOW! What Do they do?

Kevin - Both are CID in our beauro and they work as Senior Inpectors

Everyone - Who are they?

Kevin - Diya and Kavya!

Everyone - What?

Jai - Yes.

Daya was shock about it that Kavya never told about this. Daya ask

Daya - How many years do you both have dating my sisters?

Jai - Few years ago

Abhijeet - Then why Kavya never told this to Daya?

Jai - Diya warned her not to tell to Daya sir!

daya looked at diya angrily

diya: I was Angry bhaiyu sholly

daya: ok but Kavya could have told me

and he looked at Kavya now angrily

kavya: diya di told me not to

daya: and u obeyed her

kavya: yes

daya: hmm. I'm really angry at both of u for this but I'll deal with that later now Kavya tell me what else ur hiding?

kavya: actually...

she was about to say but Kevin cut her and said

Kevin - Diya and Kavya, came to your weadding too Daya sir

Shreya - But they weren't in photos or video!

Jai - They were hiding and attended the marriage and the name ceremony of your and Abhijeet's sir kids

daya now got really angry

daya: do you have anything to say now?

diya and Kavya nodded their head as no

diya and Kavya then said together: sorry

daya smiled: it's ok my bacha the three shared a cute moment

shreya: so we shoul have a selfie right?

everyone: yessss!

they had a selfie and then did their lunch and went back to work

* * *

 **so how was it?**

 **plz review plz plz plz**

 **yours**

 **angel7811 and Daya's lover**


End file.
